


if you really want to see what really matters most to me

by ohmcgee



Series: little beasts [58]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, M/M, Voyeurism, aka timothy drake's middle name, little beasts verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You do like to watch, don't you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you really want to see what really matters most to me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [we pull our boots on with both hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083439) by [likewinning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning). 



Tim walks in on them in the kitchen a week after he moves in the house, stops dead in his tracks and just stands there as Bruce fucks Jason's mouth, thumbs pressed deep into Jason's cheekbones.

He stands there until Bruce comes, until he sees the mess all over Jason's face, doesn't leave until Bruce hauls Jason off the floor and drags his tongue over Jason's chin and cheeks, licking him clean, glancing across the room at Tim as he does so. 

Tim thinks its probably some kind of territorial gesture, figures he should probably keep his distance from Jason from now on. It's what anyone with any kind of self-preservation would do.

Unfortunately, Tim's never had a whole lot of that.

 

***

 

He catches them again after a job, walks in the hotel room they're all sharing and finds them right in the living room, Jason bent over the couch with Bruce's pounding into him. There's a glossy sheen of sweat covering both of their bodies and a mirror on the coffee table, smudged with coke and scattered with pills. 

Jason screams when he comes and Bruce doesn't make any noise at all, just watches Tim watching them.

Tim thinks he even smiles a little.

That night TIm goes to bed clutching his knife in one hand and his nine mill in the other. Just to be safe.

 

***

 

"You do like to watch, don't you?" 

Bruce says this as he pops open the button on Jason's jeans. Tim's driving the car and Bruce and Jason are in the back. Jason's bleeding a little on his ear, but he's grinning and Tim keeps glancing in the rearview mirror, catching little snippets of what Bruce is doing to him.

Bruce's hand slipping into his jeans.

Jason's cock, fat and hard in Bruce's hand, oozing at the tip.

Bruce's thick head of hair between Jason's legs.

Jason's mouth, parted slightly, the noises coming from him so obscenely pornographic it has Tim's dick so hard he can barely see the road in front of him. He clutches the steering wheel with one hand and shoves his other hand down his pants, jerks off as they pass the next exit, spills all over his hand when a minivan with those little stick figure cheerleaders in the back window passes them.

"Yeah," Jason grins at Tim in the rearview mirror, dragging Bruce up to lick his mouth. "He likes to watch."


End file.
